Captain HARRY?
by moon music
Summary: After a duel with Malfoy leaves Harry a little confused, the Weasley twins pull a joke on him that goes bad and of course are there to make further problems. So what is with Harry exactly? He thinks hes a pirate of course! Please review.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters as much as I want to.  
  
Authors note.I already know I'm incredibly psycho so don't flame my writing! Not that the two relate or anything, but I'm friends with people who have taught me how to properly deal with flamers. It is meant to be funny so you had better be laughing your head off. ;-) Moon music  
  
***************************************+*******************************  
  
He'd snapped this time. Harry knew he had. But he'd had enough. He was sick of Malfoy's comments and he wasn't going to take it anymore (Yes I know Harry's being repetitive, but I mean, he's seriously pissed off and that's what I do when I'm pissed so DEAL WITH IT!). And judging by Malfoy's smirk, he knew it. Faintly Harry felt someone tugging on his arm and turned to look into Hermione's worried face. He felt a slight tug of amusement to realize how much taller than her he actually was (and another as he realized his odd timing for this realization). Over the last summer into their fifth year, he had finally received his long awaited growth spurt and was now, at 6' 3", the tallest kid in his house.  
  
"Harry! Don't do this," pleaded Hermione, "He's not worth it."  
  
"Hermione I've taken his crap too long. I want to settle this once and for all," was Harry's simple answer. His eyes, like always, betrayed all his emotions and Hermione realized he was pleading with her to understand his reasons. Slowly, she nodded and released him, helplessness written all over her face.  
  
"What's wrong Potter? To busy with the little mudblood to fight me?" sneered Malfoy.  
  
Harry's face turned stony s he turned to face him. "Lets do this Malfoy," he spat out as he bowed. Behind him, unnoticed by anyone, Hermione backed out of the crowd and began to run down the hallway with a desperate determination.  
  
Malfoy smirked at Harry again, "To bad Weasel isn't here too. I could kill two Griffindors with one spell. Oh, but wait. He's already in the hospital wing where I put him isn't he. Maybe you can go visit him later. I'm sure I can help you get in." Then Malfoy bowed and his grin broadened, "I think I'll play with you a little first though.glacio!  
  
Harry dodged, narrowly missing the curse. After he regained his footing, he responded with a passionate, "Caligius!" This continued for sometime as they tested each other's limits. Finally, Harry hit Malfoy with the leg- locker curse and watched as he fell over with a thud.  
  
He was about to stun Malfoy, thus ending the duel, when he heard a voice yelling behind him, "MR. POTTER!"  
  
Harry quickly spun around to see Professor McGonagal standing behind him furious. Then, to his left, he heard Malfoy mutter something under his breath that he couldn't understand. He turned to see a light heading straight at his face. The blinding light erupted around him and he fell backwards into pain and darkness.  
  
  
  
Voices echoed painfully through his head. 'Where am I?' he thought.  
  
" Patch.sensitive to light.memory loss." It hurt too much to try to hear the soft buzz of voices near him. Then one thing was clear enough to be heard,  
  
"I CAN'T BELIEVE MALFOY DID THIS TO HIM!" The tone at which it was said caused it to ring through Harry's ears deafeningly. As he slipped slowly back into darkness, those last words echoed through his head and he knew he would get his revenge on Malfoy somehow.  
  
  
  
Please review!!!!! I know I suck at writing so help is welcome though please don't flame it! I'll try to update regularly but remember.MY MOM KICKS ME OFF THE COMPUTER A LOT! This unfortunately means that I will take time to get stuff posted. Thanks for reading ;-) Moon Music 


	2. Whowhat am I?

Disclaimer: I still don't own Harry Potter or any of the other characters.. Need I say more?  
  
Author's Note: Yeah!!!!! Chapter 2!!!! Ok, so I'm a dork. Get with the program, oh readers of my story. AND WIPE THAT GRIN OFF YOUR FACE. I know your still laughing at me at this point but ill let it slide, especially since I need to start typing this chapter and stop rambling. Here goes.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Who/What am I?  
  
Harry slowly opened his eyes. He had to blink a couple of times to clear the dark lines crossing his vision. 'It must be night time,' he thought, 'Yes, I can see the full moon. But where am I?' He sat up quickly and peered cautiously around the curtain surrounding his bed. This must be some sort of prison he quickly concluded. Everything was so white and blank, what else could it be.  
  
A sudden movement across the room caught his eye and on closer inspection he realized he saw himself in the mirror. He stared for a minute. He was very pale with messy black hair and vivid green eyes. Or should he say eye. His left eye had a large black patch over it hiding it from view. He then looked down at his body and realized how tattered his clothes were. He felt a little stiff and decided to try standing. As he pulled back the covers, he realized he had a wooden leg!  
  
Harry sat for a while thinking. He couldn't seem to remember anything past his name. Suddenly a single memory rose from his mind. Malfoy. Whatever happened to me, it's because of someone named Malfoy. But he couldn't remember who Malfoy was! Harry leaned forward and rested his head on his knees trying to come up with anything when he felt a sharp jab in his side. Looking down, he saw a polished stick in his pocket. He picked it up and felt a warmth flow through him. He would save this for later, whatever it was.  
  
He suddenly felt the need to escape. He snuck to the door, surprised at how quiet his wooden leg was, and peered out. There was someone walking down the corridor towards him. He quickly shut the door and backed up. Then, he somehow remembered something. There was a secret passage! He turned quickly and opened up the hidden door, slipping in just moments before the door opened.  
  
From inside the prison room he heard a voice. "Sorry I was gone so long Harry. Full moon tonight you know. I went to stay with Moony a little while. The man chuckled humorlessly and Harry peeked out to see a man with haunted eyes pass right by him. Then he ducked back into his hide-a-way as he heard the curtains to the bed he had been on open.  
  
"SHIT!" the man turned and ran into the next room, "Poppy! He's gone. He escaped from here again." Harry heard them both run out of the room and sank back against the stone. Soon, he fell a blissful, dreamless sleep, free from confusion.  
  
Loud voices woke Harry up. It took him a minute to realize they were talking about him. Carefully he peeked out of his passageway, taking care not to be seen. There was a bushy haired girl crying into a red heads shoulder, a distraught women arguing with an old man with a long white beard, and the man who was there earlier. The older man kept saying he didn't understand how Harry had escaped. Apparently there was a charm that would set off an alarm if he stepped into the main hall.  
  
"Serious?" asked the older man.  
  
The dark haired man looked up, "Yes Albus?"  
  
"I realize that tonight was a full moon, but do you think Remus is going to be up to helping us find Harry?"  
  
Serious gave his head a firm nod, "I'm sure he will. Catching Harry means as much to him as it does to us." Suddenly a look of comprehension crossed his face and he glanced towards Harry's hideout. Harry quickly started to run down the deserted passageway as fast as he could. 'They know where I am!' Was all he could think as he panicked. Behind him, he heard the door open all the way and voices began to echo down the corridor.  
  
By this time, Harry had reached the end of the hall and was about to open the door when he heard voices on the other side. He hesitated, but as the voices grew louder behind him, he decided he knew what they wanted and would take his chances with who was outside.  
  
As he burst out, he came face to face (to face) with a pair of red heads. As he scrambled out, they glanced at him startled.  
  
"Help me," Harry panted, "They're trying to catch me."  
  
The two looked at each other a second, then grabbed Harry's arms and tugged him into an abandoned classroom. They sat there and stared at Harry as he pressed his ear to the door and waited to hear the group to rush past.  
  
Harry glanced up at them and was startled to realize they were identical twins. "Thanks for the help," he managed to get out, "I'm Harry.I think."  
  
At this comment the twins gave each other a small glance that said a lot. Unfortunately for himself, Harry was looking around the room and missed it. By the time he looked back, both were straight-faced again. In fact, they had both managed to look slightly shocked.  
  
"You mean, you don't remember!" they both said quietly.  
  
Harry shook his head, "All I remember is my name and the fact that someone named Malfoy did this to me."  
  
At this, the twins shared an excited glance. But this time, Harry did see it.  
  
"What?" he asked cautiously.  
  
"Well Captain," one began  
  
"Wait," Harry cut in, "Captain?"  
  
"Yes," said the other, " Fred here and me are to of your sailors. You're a pirate. I can't believe you don't remember."  
  
"Man," said Fred, "We figured they had killed you after they captured you! George and I have been staying low, acting like were part of their group. We are so glad you're alright Captain!"  
  
Harry had a sudden image of a picture he had once seen in a book. It looked like he did now. Patch over the eye, wooden leg, tattered clothes. Could he really be a pirate? A sense of dawning realization spread over him though a voice in the back of his head kept yelling, "PRANK!" at him. He ignored it, accepting the facts being told to him by his two shipmates. "Where are we then?" he asked them.  
  
The twins shared a knowing smirk, which Harry decided to ignore, "We captain," said Fred, "Are at what was our strong-hold. The castle called Hogwarts. You were ambushed by the one called Draco Malfoy, and placed in the prison you must have escaped from. They have turned it into a sort of school for magic to keep it secret that they are looking for your treasures hidden in the building."  
  
Harry looked outraged at that, "Those thieves!"  
  
"Arrr, we agree captain." Said George, but you must stay in hiding so they cannot catch you. We will stay undercover and let you know when we find updates. Your things have been placed in a trunk. We will retrieve it for you. Do you remember the secret passageways?"  
  
Harry nodded, as he somehow seemed able to easily recall where they were like they were ingrained in him.  
  
"Stay in them. We will meet you in the one under the one-eyed witch tomorrow night." With that, the two snuck out of the room, leaving Harry on his own to contemplate his newfound beliefs.  
  
  
  
SO.What do you guys think? I have an idea for the rest of the plot but I'm open to suggestions and will take your ideas into consideration if you send them. Please review! Thanks to all my critiquer's so far. They were much appreciated. 


	3. Author's Note

Author's Note: I would just like to apologize for spelling Sirius' name wrong. I let my computer go through spell check without thinking. As it was pointed out to me after I uploaded the chapter.I'll make sure to spell it properly from now on and let you be as I'm sure I'm just rambling again.Moon Music. 


	4. The twins begin to plan

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter characters.  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks everyone that reviewed and gave suggestions. Much appreciated and definitely helps the plot. Well, I better get to the plot before I start rambling again.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
He had been pacing the different passageways for about six hours by now. The students had already headed to class and Harry wondered if they knew the truth. After a short time, he had discovered that there were strategically placed holes in the walls that hid him from view, yet allowed him to watch the different rooms and classes. He was now watching one- called "Charms" which was being taught by an extremely short wizard. By this point, Harry had figured out that this is what he was. He seemed to have no trouble remembering the spells he must have previously learned and was interested in seeing just how powerful he actually was.  
  
Over the next several hours, Harry tried increasingly hard spells from a book he had swiped from a backpack laying next to the door. He discovered he could go a lot further magically then anyone else in this class, which included two of the people who had chased him the night before. Oddly though, the girl looked like she had been crying. Confused, Harry decided to leave the girl alone for now. He would figure out what side she was on later.  
  
By now, Harry was quite bored. He had appeared to reach his magically limit, having hit a wall that appeared to be blocking him. He knew he could do more, he just didn't know how. He decided he would look in the library later that night and figure out just what to do. 'That's still several hours away though,' he thought, 'May as well catch up on some sleep.' With that, he leaned back against the wall and quickly fell asleep.  
  
*************************Fred and George's POV**************************  
  
"I can't believe he fell for it!"  
  
"Tell me about it, George! I knew it would be a great prank when we transfigured his leg to look like those pirate pictures, but I thought it was going to be on Sirius, Ron, and Hermione! I never imagined it would work out this well!"  
  
George snickered, "Captain Harry.has a nice ring to it, don't you think Fred?"  
  
Fred began laughing out loud, "Absolutely my ship-mate! And what is a pirate without his sword and parrot?"  
  
George froze and looked at Fred with pride, "That's it Fred! Well get him a sword and a parrot. Only.how about an owl instead as we are wizards."  
  
Fred smiled beatifically, "Yeah.a really tiny owl that we can freeze to Harry's shoulder! Maybe one about the size of"  
  
"PIG!" they shouted together.  
  
"And I know where we can get his sword," stated George.  
  
"Where," asked Fred looking puzzled.  
  
"You remember in fourth year, when Harry went into the Chamber of Secrets."  
  
Fred glared at him, "How could I forget. Ginny almost died down there!"  
  
George just waved him off, "Yes.but anyways, he killed the basilisk down there with a sword out of the Sorting Hat! I believe I overheard him telling Ron and Hermione once that he saw the Sword of Griffindor in Dumbledore's office."  
  
"Griffindor's sword? What are you on about George?"  
  
George merely rolled his eyes, "And you call yourself my twin! Harry pulled Godric Griffindor's sword out of that hat! It was meant for Harry!" He smacked himself in the head, "I just can't believe how long it took me to realize that."  
  
"George. This is going to be the best prank we have ever played!"  
  
"You know it. And think of how many people we can go after! Everyone from Snape to Malfoy will be a target and no one can place the blame on us because we will always have alibis."  
  
Fred just laughed, "Common. Lets go sneak out his trunk before everyone else gets back. Besides, you know it won't be long before Hermione thinks of the Marauders Map. Then everything will be ruined."  
  
George looked horrified. He quickly grabbed his twin's hand and they raced to the fifth year dorms before they could get caught.  
  
Later that evening, Fred and George quietly snuck down to the one eyed witch. They quickly opened the passageway and slipped in. And when they did they got the shock of a lifetime. Harry was sitting there, a glow of light hovering above him.and his wand was nowhere in sight. They both gaped at him.  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"How are you doing that? You don't even have your wand out!" came the startled reply.  
  
"I just read it out of a book. Why? Shouldn't I be able to?"  
  
"Its just that rarely anyone can do wand less magic," explained Fred.  
  
"Really?" Harry looked startled at that revelation, "I didn't have any problems with it at all."  
  
Fred and George glanced at each other, both realizing just how much better this prank would be with Harry using wand less magic. "We have brought your belongings Captain." Said Fred with a bow.  
  
"Yes." Continued George, "As well as some information that will be of use to you."  
  
"Yes?" asked Harry eagerly. He had read up slightly on pirates during the last couple hours and was quite excited that he led that type of life style. He was having trouble picking up the lingo though. All those Arr's and Matey's were hard to remember. He would try though, since that was what he was.  
  
"Well Captain," George continued, "We have discovered your owl and your sword. The owl we can bring to you tomorrow, but the sword you will have to retrieve yourself as we cannot get in without arousing suspicion."  
  
Harry nodded excitedly, "Where is it! I'll get it tomorrow during lunch while everyone is busy."  
  
The twins shared another glance. They had not expected him to take to the idea so quickly. This was going to be even better than they had previously planned.  
  
"Captain. The sword is being held in the office of Headmaster Dumbledore. He is not evil like some of the others.merely being misled on the true purpose of the school. You will have to avoid him for safety, but he will not attempt to harm you."  
  
Harry nodded, grinning broadly, "Its settled then. Tomorrow, I will go and retrieve my sword."  
  
George quickly spoke up, "You should be forewarned, since you lost your memory Captain. The sword bares not your name but that of Godric Griffindor."  
  
"Who?" Harry now looked completely lost.  
  
"Griffindor Captain," spoke Fred, " He was one of the original founders of this building, using it for good. He to was a pirate, fighting for the light and to settle payback among his enemies, much like you do Sir."  
  
"In fact," George grinned, "Some even believe you are his heir and that is how you came into its possession. The truth on that is not knows though."  
  
Fred stared at his twin in open amazement at the story he had just come up with.  
  
"If you will excuse us Captain, we must return before suspicion mounts on us," George concluded.  
  
Harry nodded shortly, "Of course. And thank you Mateys. Your hard work will be rewarded and is much appreciated."  
  
"Arrr. We thank you as well Captain," returned Fred as he and his twin climbed out of the entrance and returned to the tower. 'Yes' he thought as he climbed into bed, 'This was going to be the ultimate prank.'  
  
  
  
Sorry it took me so long to update! Please forgive me*backs away from Emily*.PLEASE!!! I was really busy lately. Ill try to update more often as I know how annoying it is when an author doesn't update very much. Please Review! Moon Music 


	5. The Sword of Griffindor

Disclaimer: I do not own the Harry Potter characters.  
  
Sup, all you people out there! Yes. I have been eating sugar! How could you tell? Anyways! This is the next chapter of my story but I guess you already figured that much out huh? Hehe. I know I know.lay off the sugar. I'll try to do that next time. 'Kay? Thanks for reading. Moon Music ;-)  
  
  
  
The Sword of Griffindor  
  
Harry was at this point, sitting patiently in the passageway. He was, of course, under the invisibility cloak, which had luckily been kept, in his trunk until the Weasley twins brought it to him. He had no idea, however, that they had taken out the Marauders Map and were, "holding on to it for Harry." Just until he was back to normal they reasoned.  
  
As he sat, he watched all the students heading towards the Great Hall for lunch. He had discovered some food in the trunk the twins had brought him so he was good for the day. 'I'll have to go to the kitchens tomorrow though,' he thought to himself. He was still slightly amazed at the fact that, although he couldn't remember anything past the last day and a half, he knew the layout of the castle without even thinking. He supposed it was just drilled into his subconscious so remembering was being taken over by instinct.  
  
Suddenly, Harry noticed how quiet it had become, and he realized everyone had made it to lunch. That gave him thirty minutes to get the sword and get out. Quickly he stood up and jogged down the hallways until he reached a large stone gargoyle. Then, he realized he didn't know the password for this entrance. Thinking hard, he remembered a book he had read the previous evening. It had contained the myth that if you focused and cleared your mind, the magic would gift you with knowledge. He knelt down and looked into the gargoyles eyes, clearing his mind as the book had instructed. Focusing on the feeling he was growing from deep in his mind, a word suddenly flashed white across the blankness he had called up.  
  
Harry stood up smiling and glanced sideways at the figure in front of him. "Licorice Wands," he stated simply. As the door opened revealing the moving staircase ahead, Harry decided he would definitely be reading more on mythical powers tonight. Then, making sure he was completely covered by his cloak, he stepped onto the stairs.  
  
Once he reached the top, Harry quickly put his ear to the door and listened intently. After several minutes of silence, he decided to risk it. His blood was pounding in his ears, but he was finding this whole experience quite exhilarating. Steadily, he pushed the heavy door open to reveal a large circular office. One quick glance around confirmed that no one was inside. He stealthily crept in so as not to set off any alarms.  
  
Taking another glance at his watch, Harry established that he had exactly nineteen minutes to get out before he ran the risk of being discovered. He decided to look around at what else was in there. Slowly walking around the room, Harry glanced in the various cupboards, though he was careful not to touch anything in case he set off wards around them. He saw various interesting objects, though nothing that he would need or would find very useful in his current situation.  
  
At this point, Harry was now in front of the last case. Knowing what he would find, he took a deep breath and glanced. He was stunned. The silver of the blade gleamed brightly up at him. The handle was a brilliant gold and studded down its length were large, luminescent rubies, twinkling at him like eyes. The whole sword was nestled in a length of maroon velvet and Harry felt as though it had been waiting for him. Slowly, he opened the case and reached in. He hefted the sword into his right hand and found he actually felt quite comfortable holding it. Its weight was perfectly balanced and it was as though it was a part of Harry. As if the magic had bonded them into one being. Glancing into the case again, he noticed a leather scabbard and immediately fastened it to his waste. Deftly, he strapped in the sword and turned to leave, knowing his time was up.  
  
As he faced the door, he heard a sound behind him. Looking over his shoulder, he noticed a phoenix staring him in the eye. After several seconds, it appeared to nod its head as though approving of what he was doing. Confused, Harry looked at the bird. Gently it sang a note, which Harry could feel on the air. Smiling, he knew that like with the sword, he had some unknown connection with this bird. Now at ease with himself, Harry calmly walked out the door and down the stairs. Ten minutes later, he could be found in one of the secret passageways, reading about phoenixes and the sword of Griffindor. Every page leading him closer to the truth he had never known about himself. 


	6. Every pirate needs a parrot err owl?

Chapter 6: Every pirate needs a parrot.err, owl?  
  
Sorry its taken me so long to update you guys! I've been busy lately and just haven't had a chance to type in a while. Thanks for the reviews. They were much appreciated. Moon Music  
  
"Shh, someone will hear us!"  
  
"You're the one talking George."  
  
The slight padding of footsteps echoed down the silent corridor as two shadows were cast upon the stairs by the near by window. Fred and George Weasley were at that moment, breaking another rule.and having the time of their lives doing it. It was 11 at night and they were determined to get Harry an owl. The entire castle had been searching for him for several days, which only served to make Fred and George laugh-once they were alone that is.  
  
"You never appreciate how tall these towers are until you try to sneak up one at night." Fred grumbled.  
  
"You are such a wuss, Fred. Besides, I can hear the owls up ahead. It'll only be a few more minutes."  
  
True to his word, the next bend revealed the school owlry to them. But, unbeknownst to them, a third figure was following them. And as the light reflected off the figure, its eyes flashed red, momentarily revealing Mrs. Norris.  
  
"Do you see Pig?"  
  
"No. Wait! There he is. Up on the rafter to the left."  
  
"How do we get him down George? You know he won't come to us anymore."  
  
"Oh yeah," George smirked, "The whole incident with using Pig as a test subject really didn't sit to well with him."  
  
"It was worth it though. Ron was so mad when Harry sent that letter back asking why his owl had turned purple!"  
  
"I've got an idea. Lets stun him. Once we get him to Harry we can wake him up and bond them."  
  
"A beautiful idea, as always dear brother. Stupify!"  
  
Unfortunately, they both missed their target. In the following few minutes, 30 owls ended up on the floor stunned. Mrs. Norris slowly peeked around the corner to see what the boys would be in trouble with her master for. Just then, a stray spell hit her, thus providing an unknown escape route for the two boys inside.  
  
  
  
The next morning found Fred and George in an empty passageway with Harry. They looked around in awe, for the whole place was filled with books.  
  
"Did you read all of those Captain?"  
  
Harry looked up from his latest book and shrugged, "I was bored and figured I needed to learn as much as I could if I am to regain my possessions from Malfoy. I just finished up on apparation and am now into a fascinating one on sword fighting."  
  
"How fast do you read? It's only been a couple days and there must be thirty books here," at this point, Fred froze as Harry's words sunk in, "YOU CAN APPARATE!" He looked in shock at his brother before glancing back at Harry, only to discover he wasn't there.  
  
"Behind you Fred."  
  
Fred jumped a foot into the air as he realized Harry was now behind him, "You just apparated, didn't you!" At Harry's nod he continued, "But-but, HOW! There are anti-apparation wards all around the building. Its not possible here." George said nothing, but continued to gape at Harry.  
  
At their shocked reactions, Harry began to laugh hysterically. He slowly made his way over to a stack of books in the corner and picked up the top-most book and handed it to the two. "Page 63. And George.You were right in your assumptions." As the two boys read, Harry watched in amusement as their jaws dropped even further.  
  
Suddenly, George looked up, "You really are the heir of Griffindor aren't you. It explains so much. The sword, the new powers." suddenly he sat down, "Merlin's beard!" Fred looked at him as he slowly got over his own shock, "What?" "Ill tell you later," George stated as he looked at his watch, "Gads! It's been an hour. People are gonna start wondering where we are. If you'll excuse us Captain, we must go to avert attention from where we've been." Harry nodded and grinned slightly as they left. He then sat down to finish his book. A few feet away from him sat the book he had shown Fred and George, still open to the marked page:  
  
While not a proven fact, friends of Godric Griffindor  
  
often stated that Griffindor had created a special room which only his ancestors could enter. It is also claimed that his sword-which disappeared after his death- was placed in a safe locale until his heir could claim it in a time of need according to a prophecy. It is unsure which prophecy this refers to and many researchers have searched for an answer. The head of this research for many years was Albus Dumbledore, who currently resides as Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
That evening, Fred and George sat alone discussing their recently revealed information. "I was only kidding when I said that yesterday!" "I know George. But he really is isn't he." "Yeah, and you know what? I think Dumbledore's known all along. It would sure explain a lot." Fred nodded, "And all those books! Not even Hermione could have pulled that off in that amount of time." "This is turning into some mystery. We should look for that prophecy. Itll have to do with Harry. Then, maybe everything will make more sense." Still in a daze, the two boys headed up to bed, too tired to realize that Ron and Hermione had been standing at the table next to them the whole time. Looking at each other, they silently agreed that the next day, they were going to find out what the twins were keeping from them about Harry and Dumbledore.  
  
  
  
Once again, I'm sorry for the delay in this chapter. Advice is always welcome and appreciated. Thanks to those who have made suggestions and encouraged me to keep going in this story. Moon Music 


	7. suggestions anyone?

Hey! OK.I admit it.WRITER"S BLOCK! I can't decide how Ron and Hermione should become involved. So I've decided to ask what you guys think. There are three different scenarios I have in mind.  
  
The twins tell Ron and Hermione and somehow convince them it is for the best that they go along with the whole ordeal-for a while at least. Ron and Hermione then become part of Harry's crew.  
  
The twins tell Ron and Hermione who refuse to go along with it. It results with much obliviation on the part of their memories.  
  
They don't tell Ron and Hermione at all. Just debate the idea.  
  
Now it's up to you guys to tell me what you want. Or if you have ideas of your own I'll hear those too. I'm also debating whether or not to give Sirius a more crucial role in the story or keep him as background figure.e- mail your suggestions to Ecolin22@hotmail.com please! Thanks. ~Moon Music 


	8. sorry to put out another of these!

I would just like to thank those who gave me suggestions to use in my story. Ill be sure to use put some of them to use. I may not be able to actually write the next chapter for a while though as Ive been grounded from the computer, but Ill get in whatever time I have. Thanks to all of you, and if you have any last minute ideas, please tell me before I post so I can try and include them. ~Moon music 


	9. The bonding begins!

The bond begins

************the next evening**********

            "I got it Fred!"

            "Took you long enough," Fred sighed exasperatedly.

            "Well, I would have been quicker if you had done your homework yesterday instead of writing that stupid story of yours so you could help me."

            "Yeah, yeah, yeah.  What do we need to do to perform the spell?"

            "The book says to place the object-or in our case, owl-in the persons hand.  Then, do the following motion and say 'Bondus Anime'.  The subject(s) will be momentarily frozen, and when they awake, their souls will be bound together until such a time as deemed unnecessary.  The counter-curse is on the next page..."

            "Shall we go down to see the Captain then?" asked Fred with a smirk.

            "After you brother dearest."

**************little later************

            "Fred, George," Harry greeted the two red head without even glancing up from his book

            "Arr Captain!" The two responded similtaniously.

            Fred continued, "Sir, we have located your owl, but there is a slight problem."

            Harry finally looked up and frowned, "Whats that Fred?"

            "He has been brainwashed Captain.  But we have located a spell to correct this quite easily."

            Harry nodded and his book vanished from his hands.  The twins jumped.

            "Sorry Harry," said George sheepishly, "were still not used to the wandless magic yet I guess..."

            "Quite all right George!  Now where do you want me and what do I do?"

            Fred quickly rushed over and guided Harry into the hallway, where he proceeded to conjure a heap of blankets.

            "Sit down here Captain.  Youll go unconscious for a few minutes and the passageway is to narrow for if you collapse the wrong way.  Now here's Pig.  Just hold him in your hand and relax."

            Harry glanced up at him with an amuzed expression, "Pig?  Where did that come from?"

            Fred and George snickered

            "Its a nickname"

            "Very funny story"

            "Remind us to tell you about it later"

            Harry just shook his head and laughed silently, his green eye glittering, and his patch even seemed to gain some extra shine to it, "Ready when you are Mateys."

            The two boys took a step back, and in unison pointed their wands at Harry and Pig and stated, "Bondus Anime!"  A bright golden light flew out of their wands and connected together before continuing on to reach the target.  Harry breathed deep as he was struck in the chest before tipping gently over to the side.  As he fell homever, the twins forgot to cut off the spell immediately, and a trail of gold flew down the hallway where it connected with Collin Creevy who fell over with a yell.

            Fred and George looked at eachother before rushing down the hallway to survey the damage.  Fred stopped at Harry, while George continued to Collin.  

            "George, how long til they wake up again?"

            "The book said thirty minutes, but knowing Harry he'll be up and about in fifteen.  Guess what Collin here was trying to do though!"

            Fred groaned, "He had his camera didnt he..."  
            "Yeah, but he did got a picture, but hes gonna be pretty confused when he wakes up so i doubt hell even remember seeing us here with Harry."

            "Thank Merlin for that!  Now get over here and help me move Harry back to the passageway before we get caught!"

            "Hold on!  Geez your antsy tonight."  George bent down and tapped the camera with his wand and muttered a spell to erase the film before straightening and running off down the hallway to help his brother drag Harry through the opening in the wall.

**********************************************************

Yes, i know this  chapter is incredibly short, but im having a brain lapse as to which scene i should place in next.  Ive got a couple that will work.  Im sorry this took so long to post, ive been lazy and not typing lately. Thanks for the reviews from all you people out there!  I really do appreciate them they helped get me going again when i realized just how long its been since i did post...really sorry bout that.  Thanks for the head smack Lilybee, i needed it!  Im also working on a little side story to go with this one too.  As always, critiques are welcome, and if you feel ive earned it go ahead and flame.  Maybe itll keep me awake long enough to finish this story in a half way decent amount of time!  Well, ill stop rambling now and get to typing my next chapter so i hope you enjoyed it!

~Moon Music


	10. To Tickle a Pear

To Tickle a Pear

*********************************************

            Harry awoke with a start, "Professor!"

            Fred and George jumped up, "Whats wrong Harry?  Did it not work?" 

            "No, its not that," Harry started, "Theres something Im forgetting though, I can feel it..." he glanced up at the two red heads next to him looking for some clue as to what he meant.

            Fred and George glanced at eachother quickly, slightly worried, before turning back Harry, "Im not sure what it could be Captain," George began, "We can look to see if maybe you wrote something down for us before Malfoy came along if you wish."

            Harry merely shook his head, "Thanks George, but itll come to me sooner or later.  Dont waste your time on it."

            George saluted him promptly before looking at him curiously, "Captain...I was just wondering how you could always tell me and Fred apart.  You havent mixed us up once since you found us in the hallway earlier this week and that has never happened to us before..."  he trailed off in thought.

            Harry just grinned at him, "Sure you two look alike, but your auras are different colors.  Yours for example is blue, while Fred over there has a green one."

            Fred gasped from the side, "You mean you can actually see our magical auras?  Thats incredible!"

            "Really?  Cant you do it?" Harry asked, genuinely surprised.

            George shook his head, "Its a very rare talent and usually has to be developed over a long period of time."

            "Yeah, thats what the book I read was saying, but after I finished it I went to sleep and when I woke up I could see them all perfectly."

            Fred just grinned broadly at him, "Guess you really are pretty powerful afterall.  You always claim everything to be nothing more than luck, well, now we have proof of otherwise."

            Harry ducked his head at this and blushed.  If it was possible, he turned even redder as his stomache growled loudly.

            Fred and George smirked at eachother before jumping up and yelling together, "Race to the kitchens!" then taking off running down the hall the second the door was opened.  Harry followed close on their heels.

            When they reached the end of a passage.  Harry looked around to see a picture of a giant bowl of fruit.  He chuckled at the image, "Who would have thought the kitchen would be surrounded by food."

            The twins laughed along with him as Fred bowed low towards Harry, "Would you do the honor oh Captain?"

            Harry laughed even harder as Fred was pushed over by George to land in a tangled heap on the floor.  "You okay there?" Harry asked him as he stood back up.

            "Of course, nothing but a bruised ego here."  
            George snorted behind him, "Your egos big enough that a little bruise isnt going to hurt it much my bigheaded brother!"

            Harry rolled his eyes at there antics, trying to get his laughter under control again.  Finally succeeding, he asked, "So...what do I do to open it?"

            Fred and George gasped loudly, "Blasphemy!"

            "To not know how to get into the kitchens..."  
            "A necessity to life..."  
            "A provider of midnight snacks..."

            "The friend who will never abandon us..."

            The boys trailed off there as Harry was now having trouble breathing he was laughing so hard.  When he finally could stand back up, he was directed towards the giant pear.

            "Just give her a tickle!" George stated.

            Cautiously, Harry reached out and tickled the fruit, which promptly turned into the handle of a door.  As he opened it, he got a quick view of rows of tables and many houseelves before a squealing object knocked him to the ground.  Propping himself up on his elbows, he looked up into the face of an extatic house elf's bulbous green eyes.

            "Harry Potter sir has come back!"

            "Errrr," Harry was at a loss as to who this was when he was saved by Fred and George.

            "Dobby!  How wonderful to see you again!  We were wondering if you could help us satisfy a craving!"

            Fred helped Harry stand back up as George talked to Dobby about food.  Harry couldnt hear them, but Dobby's eyes got even bigger before he started nodding vigorously to whatever George had said. When the two came back, Dobby was still bouncing with excitement, though obviously trying to contain it.

            "Harry Potter sir!  Dobby can bring you food sir!  Then yous dont have to be in the hallways with the peoples sir."  Dobby grew happier and happier as he stated this until he finally couldnt restrain himself any more and began wrenching Harry's hand up and down, "I knew the great Harry Potter sir hadnt left!   I told them all sirs!  Harry Potter is a great and powerful wizard I says, he wouldnt leave his Weezys and friends!"

            "Ummm," Harry was obviously at a loss for words now, "Thanks....Dobby...I really appreciate it.  Its not going to be a problem to bring me food is it?"  
            Dobby sniffed and wiped his eyes dramatically, "Always so kind and thinking of others.  I would always help you Harry Potter sir!  And I's going to tell noone what I know."  His voice had lowered into a conspiratorial whisper at the end.

            Harry grinned kindly at him, "Thanks Dobby, I really appreciate it."

            "Yes yes, now go back to where you stay!  Dobby will bring food to you.  Many many people sneak here at night.  Its not safe for you Harry Potter sir."

            "Youre not going to try and save my life again are you?"

            "No no.  I wont save Harry Potter anymore.  Will tell Harry Potter and he can save himself now."  Dobby grinned broadly up at Harry as he said that, "Harry Potter needs not worry about Dobby's bludgers anymore."

            Harry laughed as he led the twins back to their passageway.

            "What was that about Captain?  Did you remember something?"  asked George.

            "To tell you the truth George, Im not to sure,  it was just something that popped into my head when I was talking to him and it made sense when it came out."  Harry shrugged.

            Fred and George shared a look behind his back before following him down the hallway.  Suddenly Harry stopped ahead of them.

            "Hey, where does that door lead?  Its outlined in a gold light"

            Fred and George looked up to see a blank wall ahead of them.

            "Ummm, Captain?  There's nothing there but a wall.  I don't see a door at all."

            Harry looked at him funny before stating, "Well, since Im the only one who can see it, I guess Im the one going in!"  He grinned broadly as he marched up and grabbed the door handle and pulled it open.  Behind him, the two boys gasped in surprise at the image in front of them.

            "Yes, that's a door all right..."  George started while Fred just stared at it blankly.

            "You two coming in then or am I alone on this adventure," Harry called.

            Fred and George glanced at each other before rushing towards the opening as fast as they could.


End file.
